Damon D. Draco
Damon D. Draco (デイモンD.ドラコ Deimon D. Dorako) offenly nicknamed as Dei, is a Hunter, who was firstly showed to what is Nen by both his father Dante D. Draco and his foster older brother Drake with both of them being famous hunters around the world. During his youthness Damon did spend only some time with his father, as the latter would teach him martial arts, some time later Dante would leave Damon with his family and follow his own path declaring he would become more stronger. After this Damon encountered a excentric man named Drake to whom he would consider his older brother, the two would train everyday and Damon would joy Drake during his trips. It was after seeing many things on the world during his trips with Drake and seeing fights, that Damon would be definitive about becoming a Hunter himself, then after this, Drake would take Damon over to the Hunter Exams, after training a lot with Drake, Damon would pass the 289th Exam when he was 19 years old and became a hunter. Upon discovering Nen, learning its basics, doing water divination and developing his own Hatsu, Damon discovered he is an Transmuter (変化系 Henkakei). Damon is also the Main Male Protagonist for Flame × Hunter where he and his comrades go on dangerous trips to solve many things around the word and surpass themselves as a mean of training. Appearance Damon is a young muscular man with 19 years who has black wavy hair, black eyes and tan skin giving some spotlight to his abs. He has two tattoos on his body a purple skull with crossed bones and a white mustache and another one which is on his upper left bicep being an written "ASCE". Sometimes he even wears a yellow open shirt alongside his dark-blue bag, this until he did his trademark's tattoo. He wears black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wears a short second belt with a large red "A" which has a unknown meaning; on the silver buckle over his right hip. On Damon's left arm, he wears a blue pearl and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, and an orange guard. He is considered very handsome by girls out there in the world since he is very famous as a Hunter. As said before, Damon has a unique tattoo on his left arm. This tattoo spell out the name "ASCE" ;the "S" is a tribute to the word Skill, referring to his skills with Nen. While the origin behind this tattoo was unknown at first, it was later revealed that Damon had gotten this tattoo as a staple to show that he has turned himself into a Hunter. The "A" is an certain tribute to his mother as stated by him. The representation of "C" is a reference to Chimera from the expression Chimera Ants, beasts Damon heard off and wishes to fight with. The "E", however, its a mistake, apparently it was meant to be an "F" as it would represent a certain unknown word, but something yet unknown happened and the E was put. He wears a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue faces, one being happy and the other being sad, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull. Personality Damon first comes as a rather childish but determined and friendly person who has a hunger for adventures. Even when he is a Transmutter, Damon is very determined and brave, albeit he is also fanciful and willing to deceit, even though he would rarely do the latest. Damon can be a very polite, intelligent and gluttonous man that has an great instinct. One trait Damon has is that he eats too much what led the others to say he has a stomach without a bottom, this is a proof to his like on partying as he doesn't stop eating. His like for parties is so big that he offenly mistakes any place for a restaurant, since according to him any place with a good scent is a restaurant where people eat of course, this however doesn't change the fact that if he is indeed on a real restaurant he forgets to pay the waiter and leaves the place. He has shown another strange trait, while eating or talking with someone Damon may fall asleep in any random place, this leds people around him to wonder if he had died of eating too much or because he had choked. He also tends to sleep when people are telling him something important or telling him about a history. Damon is shown to possess several other traits that are exclusive to him; specifically, when he calls somebody when he doesn't acknowledge their name, he tends to refer to them as 'dude', 'uncle' or 'man' putting a word related to person before, such example is when he first meets Adeline, he calls her "Annoying-Girl" much to her annoyance. Interestingly enough, it has been shown that Damon's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's when fighting, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks; essentially fighting like a savage against his foes, taking them by surprise using his enhanced strength. He also seems to be very lax, but despite this, he fights his hardest, those are threats he keeps te rest of his life. He also states that he will be never going back down on a fight, stating he would never run from whatever beast or opponent he faces, saying that if he run away he would later regret, he didn't even care if he died as long as he did an good battle, with that he finally says he won't live with regrets. All of those traits can surprisingly attract many women to him as many woman fall in love for him during his adventures even though he doesn't realize, even if he is a friendly person, sometimes Damon is too hot-headed and doesn't think so brightly if he is too angry, at this state he can be very impulsive, oblivious and sometimes irrational, people offenly tend to say he is neither good or bad. Additionally, none of Damon's purposes were fully explained or shown, even though he is always his true person ;meaning he is never a false person; Damon in any moment did never say or mention his true purposes at becoming a Black List Hunter. Like other transmutters, Damon's Agni Heat and Burning Heart clearly reflect his hot-headed personality. Relationships Francis Bretss Adeline Mell Roger Ladin History 16 years ago, a baby Damon was brought by his father Dante D. Draco after a long voyage to their home land. Dante asking his familiars to take care of him, leave the island shortly after doing so, knowing his family would do that, as Damon was only two years old he couldn't complain or give his opinion on anything. Much to Dante's unexpectation, his family became angry with his unresponsability and tried to give the child back to him, although a second after asking them, Dante disappeared much to their annoyance, without any options, they had to take care of the baby. Damon's father would soon train a variety of people, and one of them was Drake who futurely would meet Damon upon Dante's request. TO BE FINISHED Plot Combat Equipment *'Chains': During combat, and even after learning Nen, Damon is shown to use these chains as a mean of meelee combat. It is described as the most fitting weapon by Damon who use the chains in conjuction with his Nen techniques and Hatsu abilities, by being covered with Shu the chains will become insanely stronger and more resistant. Damon also engulfs the chains or with Agni's Heat or with Burning Heart, upon doing it, his chains will gain a burning aspect as he can use them to hit and burn opponents at the same time, as he swings it, the chains act like a whip while leaving flames behind it. When not using it, Damon wraps it around his right wrist, then he can fastly unroll it to attack his opponents. Damon once stated he was given those chains when he was very young, and he also states those chains had never broken indicating even without Nen enhancing it, the chains are very durable. Natural Abilities *'Insane Strength': *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Monstrous Stamina': *'Insane Endurance': *'Insane Durability': *'Immense Adaptability': *'Fire Resistance': During his youthness, Damon would train every day his resistance to fire by meditating in a column of fire, previously with the help of an unconscious Enhancement Damon's body would endure the heat produced by the fire, and over time his body would get used to being exposed to heat and he no longer needed to use enhancement. This helped Damon with his future, with it, he could develop his own Hatsu under the tutelage of his Nen teacher as Damon was already used to be in contact with fire, so he could use his ability. When attacked by fire, Damon will rarely get burned depending on the degree of the burning. *'Immense Pain-Tolerance': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant': *'Master Chain-User': Damon is shown as a very proficent fighter in the usage of chains, as he is capable of holding a very long one at his wrist and unroll it in seconds using just one arm to use them against his opponents, Damon is capable of hitting them very fastly while keeping his own pace of battle. He can strengthen his chains with Shu, greatly enhancing its durability and strength, while he is also skilled enough to engulf the chains with his own transmuted aura in order to give it far more attributes. Damon can use his chain in order to grab a opponent and push them back at Damon so he can attack them, additionally, if he isn't strong enough to push back the target, the burning effect will still damage them. In out-battle situations, Damon can use it to travel through buildings by wrapping his chains on a desired spot so he can jump and fly towards the desired direction, he mostly does this when he doesn't want to waste aura. *'Expert Strategist': Nen Abilities As of during his Water Divination during the very begin of his Nen Training, Damon's aura had caused the taste of the water to change, what means he is an Transmuter (変化系 Henkakei). Damon developed a Hatsu in which he transmutes his aura into flames, this was possible due to the exposition towards great areas of heat, in this case, Damon would meditate while on a fire column when he was younger, he was able to survive the exposition with the help of his Enhancement by increasing his resistance to heat. Damon aura's color is a bright-red color. Before transmutating his Nen into flames Damon just need to rub his arms/hands a little to be able to produce heat, however he is also capable of transmutting his own blood into fire although this is more dangerous. However, even though he is an Transmutter, he is still able to use abilities related to other Nen types like Enhancement and Emission. Though he stated he is capable of using Conjuration, he was never seen using it, ironically, he prefers to use a category in which he is less skilled at. Gyo Gyo (凝 Focus) is an advanced application of Ren by which a Nen-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part. Gyo increases the strength of that one body part, but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. Gyo is most often used in the eyes, allowing a Nen-user to see aura and things which would otherwise be hidden (e.g. Nen objects hidden by In). En En (圓 Circle) is an advanced application of Ren and Ten. In Ren, aura usually envelops only a small amount of space around the user's body. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Someone using En can feel the shape and movement of anything entering their circle. The downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining for the Nen-user to constantly deploy so much aura. Shu Shu (周 Enfold) is an advanced application of Ten. Shu allows a user of Nen to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object, allowing them to use that object as if it were an extension of their own body. For example, one could use Shu to extend their Ten around an object, which would strengthen and protect the object like the way Ren strengthens and protects their body. Damon is capable of amplying Shu to his set of chains, greatly increasing the strength of it. Ko Ko (硬 Temper) is an enhanced version of Gyo in which all of an individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part. Zetsu is used to completely stop the flow of Nen in all other parts of the body. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. This is used by some Nen-users as an offensive technique (a Ko-punch would carry all 100% of your aura with it), but it is a risky move — leaving the rest of one's body unprotected in a fight against another Nen-user is generally not a good idea. Ko results in one's aura creating a high-pitched dissonance, somewhat akin to the sound of metal being ground. Ryu Ryu (流 Flow) is the term for real-time use of Gyo (the adjustment of aura concentration in various body parts) by a Nen-user in battle. For example, the use of Gyo to increase the amount of Nen in a fist as one strikes with it, to increase damage done; or to increase the amount of Nen in an arm as it is used to block a blow, for extra defense. Quotes Trivia *He is based off of Portgas D. Ace from the One Piece Series. *Damon's Burning Heart mechanics were based off Killua's Godspeed and also helped by Dreyar. *Damon's Last Hatsu acts quite similar to a Logia type of Devil Fruit User from the One Piece Series. *He also share most traits with my mains of other wikis, Damon D. Draco from Fairy Tail Fanon, Damon Draco from Toriko Fan Fiction and Draco D. Damon from One Piece Fan. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Nen User Category:Nen users Category:Transmuter Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:FxH Category:Flame × Hunter